


Wen Junhui : Olympics

by CheolGirlfriend



Series: SEVENTEEN IMAGINES [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheolGirlfriend/pseuds/CheolGirlfriend
Summary: Watching the Olympics with Jun.





	Wen Junhui : Olympics

You had an okay kind of day.  
Although it's Valentine's Day, you didn't have anything to do except go to class.  
You know your boyfriend, Jun, is too busy these days because of their recent comeback.  
Since it's barely noon, you take your time going home, buying some food to eat on your way.  
When you get to the house, the smell of food fills your nose.  
That's weird.  
Did your sister cook lunch?  
You hurriedly went inside to check what's up.  
To your surprise, Jun was happily chatting with your sister while eating.

"Wen Junhui! How are you here?"  
"Oh, hi Y/N! Jun just got here."  
"We cancelled rehearsals today because Coups-hyung, Shua-hyung, Mingyu, and Kyeom apparently have dates and asked permission from the manager."

No surprise there.  
Coups-hyung really knows how to work his charms on their manager.  
Shua-hyung is most probably the one who put Coups-hyung up to it.  
Plus Mingyu and Kyeomie do really effective puppy faces.

"Have you eaten?"  
"Yeah. I ate on the way home cause I didn't know you'd be here."  
"That's good. We can be on our way then."  
"Uhm... to where exactly?"

After an almost 3-hour drive, you found yourself in front of Gangneung Hockey Center!

"We're watching the Olympics?!?!"

You see Jun laughing because you're so shocked you don't know if you'd laugh or cry.  
You've been messaging your friends how much you wanted to watch a live Olympic game but Pyeongchang is just so far from Seoul.  
Now, you're in front of the stadium.  
Jun got the tickets three rows from the players' box.  
You never thought you'd watch Ice Hockey this up close.  
You were given a banner on your way in by some of the hardcore fans.  
The game was intense!  
It was a close one with both teams exchanging leads.  
Jun laughs at you from time to time because you kept on grabbing his sleeves or hiding your face behind his shoulders when the opposing team attempts to get the puck in.  
You even hit him a few times when the opponent did score.  
His laugh is contagious though so you end up laughing with him as well when you realize what you just did.  
After the games ended, you start to go out with the crowd.  
Jun grabs your hand and stops you.

"What?"

You look at him confused.

"We need to take a photo before we leave of course."

Jun tried to take a selca with you a few times but he's not really satisfied because he says he wants the arena to be seen.  
He called out a random stranger who was still there and shamelessly asked him to take your photo.  
You were already blushing because you're not really keen about skinship (especially in public).  
Jun, on the other hand, already has his arms around your shoulder while the person is getting ready to take your photo.  
How nice, right?  
That was sarcastic, btw.  
Just when you thought it wouldn't get any more embarrassing, when the person started counting to three, Jun kissed the top of your head.  
After thanking the person, he returned the phone to Jun and left.

"I didn't know if you're into these kinds of things but I hope you liked it."  
"Well... honestly, I didn't like it."

You saw Jun's shoulders become heavy.

"I loved it! Gomapta!"

It was your turn to give him a hug.  
For spending his time off with you.  
For arranging this on such short notice.  
And for unknowingly fulfilling an item out of your bucket list.  
He tightened the hug and whispered in your ear.

"I am so sorry for being busy all the time, babe. Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you had fun!"


End file.
